


Runaway Rebel

by DataPoint



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: No Plans, Soulmates, WIP, i have no clue, this was just a thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataPoint/pseuds/DataPoint
Summary: Fate sends her daughters, the Sisters of Fate, to change the course of the universe by giving him someone he can look forward to.Or: I’m tired of Percy time travel fics, so I write the start of my own version.(IDK if i want to continue with this after or if its a one time thing)
Series: Moments in Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121876
Kudos: 5





	Runaway Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the state of

Luke took a deep breath, ocean air filling his lungs as he sat on the beach, the gentle breeze slightly ruffling his short sandy blonde hair. Sherwood Beach was one of the few places he could escape to and just rest. He left his mom at home again- he would rather trek through the woods to get to his little slice of Elysium. 

Today he turned 8, and instead of staying home to celebrate with his mom, he ran to the beach where he knew she would stay away from. Ever since she opened herself to the Oracle, she became his living nightmare. With him around, she would terrorize him with bruising grips and shrieking before crumbling into a sobbing mess at his feet. She would scream at him for choices he hasn’t even made yet, and then cry at him for apologies he could not give.

Luke loved his mother, once upon a time, when she would tell him stories of the Greek Pantheons and make him hot chocolate to go with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. She would ramble over his father, Hermes, and read him stories of past Demi-gods, making sock puppets to play out the quests. His favorite was Perseus, son of Zeus and Princess Danaë, one of the only Demi-gods to find a happy ending.

As Luke thought of his mother, he was unaware of the three women sitting down beside him. They brought out knitting needles and colored yarn the color of the ocean with stripes of teal and gold here and there. As one of the women began knitting, another reached out towards Luke and, without touching him, pulled yarn the color of the forest with stripes of yellow steaming through.

This final movement caught Luke’s attention, startling him enough to fall to his back and roll away. As he sat up, he quickly took in who was with him and if they were the monsters his mother warned him about. Where any mortal saw three elderly ladies there to knit, Luke’s blue eyes saw three women in their late 30’s, one winding (his) yarn into a ball, another with a bronze loom, and the final with a pair of silver and gold sheers. They looked identical except for the eyes, with matching facial features and matching black hair. All three were wearing identical flowing Greek togas, white with accents of gold along the trim, with golden belts and sandals.

The weaver stayed focused on her task, her eye sockets giving off glowing blue mist, as the one with the scissors faced him, her eye sockets giving off the same glowing mist effect, this time in green, as her two other siblings before her face turned to the sky, watching the clouds float by lazily. The final sister, who had placed the (his) green yarn in her satchel watched the waves, her honey eye mist glowing even brighter with the sunlight touching her face, making her look like she was leaking molten gold mist.

“ **_Luke Castellan._** ”

“ **You have a choice to make.** ”

“ _Be warned, as this is something we prefer to avoid._ ”

“Fate herself has seen your future.”

“ ** _She does not like what she has seen._** ”

Each sister spoke, together then separate and then at once, the echo of each quickly being swept away in the wind so no one else but the intended target may hear. The sister with honey eyes reached into her satchel, bringing out a glowing needle made of gold.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Luke asked quietly, his eyes searching for an escape route if needed.

“ **_We think you know, Luke, who we are and what we mean._ **”

Blue eyes snapping away from the forest path, he watched as the sister with honey mist reached for him, once again bringing forth (his) green and yellow yarn, allowing him to see gold flecks dance in the sunlight next to the yellow streaks.The glowing golden needle glinted in the sunlight, once again catching his attention. His blue eyes focused on the yarn threaded through the eye of the needle, noting how the eye of the needle is shaped like a human eye silhouette. 

“ **There is a prophecy from long ago.** ”

“ _One she wrote before seeing the outcome._ ”

“The only one she regrets.”

“What prophecy?” Luke watched as the honey eyed sister thread the new piece of yarn through the eye of the needle.

“ **_The only prophecy that matters. The one that tells of a young winged snake and an even younger winged horse fighting for the world. The one that can either save or destroy the world as you know it._ **”

“ **We have come to remove the destruction-** ”

“ _-from your future to give you something new._ ”

“A new chance at this life you were given-”

“ **_-to become more than the pawn Fate first made you into. As we said, Fate has seen your future, and while she enjoys watching Greek tragities, she could only mourn losses that came with your path._ **”

Luke sat on his knees, fingers twitching to grab his switchblade and run away from the Sisters of Fate, maybe even run from the future they describe. Instead, he stays in place, ignoring his ADHD impulses, and ponders over what they are offering him.

After a pause, Luke hesitates before asking, “What, uh… what would you have me do?”

Slowly, three identical faces turn to him, all gazing directly into his eyes as he nervously tries to look at all three at once. 

“ **_There are only two options._ **” They began at once, the breeze gentle and calming against their intense gazes.

“ **You can either follow your fate, the one that intertwines-** ”

“ _-your destiny with an early death-_ ”

“-or we can bind your soul to that of your savior-”

“ ** _-ensuring a different future, one that Fate has yet to see._** ”

Luke’s face became quizzical as he moved from his knees to his butt. “Will it be better?”

The Sisters looked at eachother, too quick for Luke to read their faces before they were looking at him again, the mist leaking from their eyes momentarily becoming thicker like smoke before fading back to the lazy mist.

“ **That is something-** ”

“ _-we do not yet know._ ”

“Now we ask you in return-”

“ **_-is it something you would risk everything for?_ **”

Luke looked at all three sisters, unable to read them like he does mortals. He watches their apathetic faces, three identical in everything but the eyes as he mulls the information he was given over in his head. Turning to the water, he watches as it pushes and pulls against the sand, the gentle waves peaking and falling into itself as if saying ‘hello’ before leaving just as fast.

“If I do this, then I make my own fate. I don’t have a set path to walk, and any mistakes I make will be on my head.”

“ **Somethings must-** ”

“ _-absolutely must-_ ”

“-stay the same.”

“ **_But most of the future will be unknown. Not everything is on your shoulders, and not everything can be changed._ **”

“ **Some will do anything-** ”

“ _-everything-_ ”

“-to follow the previous path even if they do not know they are.”

“ **_It will be on your judgement to change them and their path at that moment. Now-_ **”

“ **-what-** ”

“ _-is-_ ”

“-your-”

“ **_-answer._ **”

Luke paused, looking at all three Fates before turning to the water and said, “Yes.”


End file.
